


I Love You, Okay?

by kyoutaniiii



Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: Alternate Universe where Lucas actually gets his Even, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoutaniiii/pseuds/kyoutaniiii
Summary: Sebastian Meijer might just be an angel.
Relationships: Lucas van der Heijden/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	I Love You, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Skam NL fic! I wanted to write about Lucas and his Even because I got random inspiration for this character. I hope you enjoy!

-

Lucas had never believed in love at first sight. It seemed unlikely. He didn’t understand how you can look at someone and fall in love immediately.

Until he met Sebastian.

Sebastian was like an angel. Every feature was ethereal in Lucas’ eyes. His eyes, for starter. His eyes were bright green, and every look he gave was full of emotion. and his smile. God, his smile.

Lucas couldn’t find anything he didn’t like about Sebastian. Everything about him was perfect. And he fell hard for him.

-

If two years ago Lucas was told he’d be lying in bed with a boy, he’d probably be caught off guard or uncomfortable. But here he is now, laying in bed, staring at his sleeping boyfriend.

He had woken up a lot earlier than Sebastian, so he decided to just wait in bed for the boy to wake up. And not once did he take his eyes off of him.

“Why are you staring at me?” His voice was low and rough, having just now woken up.  
“I’m not!”  
“Then what do you call what you’re doing now?” He opened his eyes, smiling at Lucas.  
“Admiring.”  
“Admiring? I think you mean staring.” Lucas chuckled, leaning over to kiss Sebastian, his hands immediately finding their place in the boy’s hair.

Sebastian pulled away, kissing his nose.  
“Baby, we’ve gotta get up.” Lucas groaned, making Sebastian laugh, “Don’t you want to eat? Get ready for the day?”  
“No, I want to stay here forever.” Lucas cuddled up to Sebastian, squeezing him tight.  
“Well, baby, I don’t know what to tell you because I have to go to work in an hour.”  
“Call in sick.”  
“I can’t, Lucas.” Sebastian pressed a kiss to his forehead as Lucas groaned again. Lucas pushed off of him, allowing him to get up.  
“why do you have to have a job?”  
“so that I can pay for extraordinary dates.”

As Sebastian was making them breakfast, Lucas was sat on the counter next to him.  
“What am I supposed to do all day?” his head was leaned against the cabinets, eyes closed.  
“I don’t know, maybe hang out with kes, Brecht and Damian? you’ve been ignoring them for the past two days.”  
“because of you.” Lucas looked down at Sebastian, who was shaking his head.  
“I would never make you ignore them.”  
“your existence makes me want to ignore them. I want to be with you.”  
“Luc, you can’t ignore them because of me, I want them to like me.”  
“they do like you!”  
“Yeah, but they won’t when I steal their favorite boy away.” Sebastian stood in front of him, pulling him down for a kiss. “and I think that they’re probably the ones blowing up your phone right now.” Lucas groaned and picked up his phone.

**_brecht stfu challenge_ **   
_kes: we can hang out at lucas’_   
_brecht: yes lets do it_   
_damian: what if hes with his boy still? sure you wanna see that?_   
_kes: damian you can put up with them being gross for a little bit_   
_lucas: do i get a choice on whether or not you come over?_   
_kes: no_   
_brecht: no_   
_damian: no_   
_lucas: fine, sebastian has to work anyways_   
_kes: see you later dude_   
_lucas: see you :|_

“They’re all coming to mine later.”  
“Then that means you should probably prepare for them. I love you, but get out of my house.” Sebastian pulled him off the counter, kissing him.  
“You love me?” The taller boy smiled at him, nodding before kissing him again.

-

The boys had already been there for a few hours when Brecht started interrogating him about Sebastian. The boys still hadn’t met him, but they had talked to him over the phone multiple time. Brecht was demanding pictures and all the details. And even when Lucas told him any and all details about what happens behind closed doors is off the table, Brecht still asked. Brecht was seriously lucky that Lucas loved him, or else he’d probably be dead.

The boys were playing god knows what game when Lucas received a call from Sebastian. He left the room, answering as soon as he shut his bedroom door behind him.

“Hey.”  
“Hi. I just wanted to talk to you about something, if that’s okay?”  
“Yeah, of course. What’s up?”  
“I think we might be going too fast. I need some time. I’m sorry.” Sebastian hung up without another word being said. Lucas immediately left his room, telling the boys he’d be back and heading out to Sebastians.

When he walked up to Sebastian’s door, he knocked three times. A few minutes later, the door was opened. And of all people, he did not expect Evi.

“Why are you here, Lucas?”  
“To talk to Seb, can I come in?” Evi sighed, shaking her head.  
“Are you stupid? He doesn’t want to talk to you. You’ll just make everything worse.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t you get it, Lucas? He doesn’t want to fucking be with you, he was clear on the phone, now leave!”  
“He said he loved me.”  
“Yeah well, he fucking doesn’t. He can’t.” Evi turned back to go into the house, turning back one last time to talk to Lucas. “You stay the fuck away from my boyfriend. You do nothing but hurt him.”

As Lucas was walking back home, he couldn’t stop himself from crying. He couldn’t stop the tears flowing freely down his face. He couldn’t stop himself when he fell to his knees and sobbed. And as he cried, the world felt still.

-

As you would expect, all Lucas could think about was Sebastian. He was locked away in his room, ignoring the world around him. He couldn’t stop thinking about their first kiss.

**

Sebastian had dragged Lucas outside, away from the party and all their friends. He was being dragged by his hands, as Sebastian excitedly led him to wherever he felt fit.

The two stopped by a beautiful pond, where the water was illuminated by the moonlight.

“Why are we out here?”  
“I don’t know, I just think this place is pretty. Almost as pretty as you.” Sebastian was standing directly behind Lucas, who looked back and smiled at him.  
“I’m not pretty.”  
“You’re right. You’re beautiful.” Lucas smiled, turning around to face the taller boy.

As they were standing there, looking into each other's eyes, it began to rain on them.

“You know what would be really cliche?”  
“What?”  
“If you kissed me under the rain.” Lucas gave Sebastian a smug look, who just smiled at him. He began to nod his head, before taking Lucas’ face in his hands and kissing him.

**

Lucas was so caught up in the memory that he didn’t even notice that Kes had entered. He looked up at him, and the boy smiled. Kes leaned down, picking Lucas up out of the bed bridal style, before sitting back down and letting Lucas cry into his shoulder.

Kes was singing quietly to him, holding on to him as tight as he could. Once Lucas had passed out, Kes called Isa, asking her to bring some tea for the three of them.

When she arrived, Lucas and Kes were already talking about what happened. She let herself in, taking a seat on the bed next to Lucas, handing him a cup of tea. The boy smiled at her as she kissed his temple.

“So, can you fill me in?”  
“Okay uhm. Last night, I came home from Sebastians and as far as I knew, everything was okay. Around like, 21h, Sebastian called me. And he said he felt like we were moving a little too fast. And uh, I left to go talk to him and when I got there, his ex opened the door.”  
“Evi was there?” Lucas nodded, before he continued.  
“She told me that Seb didn’t want to be with me, and that he didn’t love me.” Lucas wiped a few tears off his face, “She told me that he can’t possibly love me. And all I ever did was hurt him.”  
“Jesus.” Isa said, taking a sip of her tea.  
“He said ‘I love you’ to me for the first time yesterday, too. And I really believed it.” Lucas began to cry again, burying his face in his hands.  
“How do you know he didn’t mean it?”  
“Evi said he can’t.”  
“You can’t just believe her, Luc. You have to talk to Sebastian.” Kes was rubbing his back, and Isa got up setting her tea down, “Come on. We’re gonna go have fun.”  
“No.” Lucas was shaking his head.  
“Lucas, you can’t sulk. And I won’t let you. We’re going to go get lunch, and for the time being, we’re going to forget about Sebastian.”

-

Lucas had gone days without seeing Sebastian. Every day that passed, the emptiness he felt became a little less noticeable. It was still there, and it was still a large feeling, but it was getting better.

Brecht had been coming over nightly to complain about how Engel was never going to fall in love with him. It was a helpful distraction, but it didn’t make his complaining any less annoying.

Today, though, it seemed like the world was against him. As he was walking out of a cafe with Isa, he ran right into Sebastian. He froze in place as the boy was apologizing for running into him.

“How have you been? It feels like forever since we last saw each other.”  
“I’m sorry, I can’t.” Lucas pushed past him, walking away as fast as he could.

Isa caught up with him, pulling him into a hug. He could feel the emptiness again. But this time, it felt so much deeper.

-

The next time Lucas saw Sebastian, he was waiting by the door to his flat. He went up to the door pulling his keys out. He began to unlock the door, ignoring Sebastian’s presence.

“Hello? Earth to Lucas?” Lucas looked over at the boy, opening the door to walk in. He tried to shut it, but Sebastian put his foot in the door. “Luc, can we talk?”  
“No. Leave, please.” He kicked Sebastian's foot out of its place, closing the door completely.

Ralph came out of the living room, asking what was going on. Lucas ignored him, going to his room and closing the door.

-

On Lucas’ birthday, Kes forced him to come over and hang out. Once Lucas got there, they put on a movie to watch while Isa was making them lunch.

They played a few games while waiting for Brecht and Damian to arrive. And when they did, Lucas found himself immediately frustrated. Behind the two boys was Sebastian, who looked just as tired as Lucas did the first few days after their break up.

Kes and Isa stood up, leaving the room with Brecht and Damian close behind. The two boys sat there in silence for the first few minutes, neither one knowing what to say. Sebastian came to sit beside Lucas, looking right at him.

“Hi Luc.” Lucas didn’t say anything, he couldn’t even bring himself to look at Sebastian, let alone talk to him. “Okay. What happened? I didn’t want to break it off completely, I just wanted a little time.”  
“That’s not what Evi told me.”  
“Evi? Why did you talk to Evi?”  
“Cause I went to your house that night to talk to you and she was there instead. You know, you could have told me you wanted to get back with her instead of breaking my heart.” Lucas could barely breathe, he still couldn’t look at the other boy.  
“I didn’t want to get back with her, though. She was there because I needed someone to talk to.”  
“You could have talked to me, Seb. Not your fucking ex.”  
“I couldn’t talk to you.” Sebastian sat back against the couch, and Lucas finally turned to look at him.  
“Why not?”  
“I’m bipolar, Lucas. I could feel myself slipping that night, and I was scared that if I talked to you about it, then you would get scared and run off.”  
“I wouldn’t have gotten scared.” Lucas sat back as well, meeting the boy's eyes.

Lucas laid his head onto Sebastian’s shoulder.  
“I wouldn’t have run away. I don’t care that you’re bipolar. You’re still you.”  
“Lucas, you make me feel so happy. So, I don’t know, free? You make me feel so loved and appreciated and safe no matter where we are. I miss that. I miss you. I love you, okay?”

Lucas sat back up, looking right to Sebastian. Sebastian was looking down at his lips, and so Lucas took the opportunity to kiss him.  
“I missed you too, Seb.”  
“Do you love me?”  
“I love you. I love you so much.” He reconnected their lips, choosing to ignore Kes’ cheers outside the door.

-

After being without Seb for almost a month, Lucas learned to savor every little thing about the boy. The way he sang off tune, the way he danced off beat to the music they listened to. The way that every time he kissed Lucas, he was gentle.

Everything Sebastian did was wonderful in Lucas’ eyes. And like before, there was nothing he didn’t like about him. Even when Sebastian slept for a week, or got frustrated easily and yelled, Lucas still couldn’t bring himself to not love him. Everything about him was perfect.

-

**Author's Note:**

> twitter au’s on @auriantfauvei


End file.
